


27

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20
Collections: Interactive chapter





	27

“You did? Why?”

Bram shrugs. “Maybe I really liked it the first time.”

“No matter what, please don’t tell Taylor that.”

He laughs. “I promise. Should she ask, it was terrible and I fell asleep.”

I don’t know how he did it, but my nervousness fades away a little. I think he can tell and he keeps talking to me. It is surprisingly nice. Bram, who never really talks at lunch, is actually captivating. And fun. And smart. And sweet.

Nearly enough that I would forget Blue.

Even more surprising, enough that I would find a conversation about soccer interesting. He genuinely got me excited about the next game and I want to go to cheer him. Them. I guess I’ll cheer for my best friend too.

When the group decides to go for the Tilt-A-Whirl, Bram announces that he is going to skip this one.

“I’ll stay with you,” Garrett offers.

“It’s your favorite.”

“It’s not. Or maybe a little, but I like you more.”

“That’s very sweet, but I can spend ten minutes on my own, I’m not a toddler.”

“Still up for debate.”

“I’ll babysit,” I offer. “I’m still full of food and I don’t think I should shake it up right now.”

The rest of the group lines up for the ride and Bram and I wait on the side. “Not a fan of the Tilt-A-Whirl?” I ask him.

“No. Some bad memories.”

“Yeah, I know someone like that.”

For the briefest moment, Bram looks at me like I just said something really stupid. But then he says: “Thanks for asking us to stay. That was fun.”

“Yes, it was. How come I only now find out how fun you are?”

“Maybe I’m particularly brave tonight.”

“Do you usually find it hard to talk when there is a lot of people?” I ask remembering how shy I was in elementary school.

“I told you. Cute guys get me tongue-tied.”

I look at Bram like I’ve never seen him before. Being brave tonight, being sick on rides, being tongue-tied around boys… that would be far too many coincidences…

“It’s you.”

“It’s me. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“Why did you? Why did you disappear on me?”

“I was still there”

“Barely.”

“I know. It’s just… I was ready to tell you that I knew who you were, that we could meet, and I thought that it would balance out the shitty time you were having, and you replied with that list… You seemed so happy that whoever… Cal, right?”

“Yeah…”

“That Cal was Blue, and it just hurt. I felt like not enough and I wasn’t ready anymore. Then Abby told everyone that Cal asked you out, and… I was hurt, jealous, and stupid. I’m sorry.”

“I never wanted to do that to you.”

“I know.”

“Cal was… a way to make Blue a bit more real. I should have seen that he wasn’t you.”

“I want you, Simon. And after your email… I think you want me too. But I need to be sure. What do you want?”

“You. Always you.”

“Even now that you know who I am?”

“Especially now.”

He looks at me as if he is trying to see if I mean that. I genuinely do and I hope he can see that. “I’ll wait however long you need,” I tell him. I’ve been outed by Martin and I don’t want Bram to derail his timeline because of me.

“I don’t want to wait. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“I told my parents, I told my best friend, I know our other friends will be fine with me being gay because they are fine with you being gay, and… I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks about me coming out. And I’m just… ready to be happy. With you.”

“Are you sure?” I ask a second time, to stall a little this time, because I still can’t process that this is really happening.

“I am,” he says before leaning in and we’re kissing. A quick, shy, butterfly kiss, but the best moment of my life nonetheless.

Then my phone vibrates. It’s a message from Abby. I look up and she is still in the queue, beaming at me. I open the message and I see a picture of my first kiss with Bram. We look pretty cute but the photo is mainly epic because we are right in the center of a circle of colorful lights made by the Ferris Wheel behind us.

“Would you mind if I made that my lock screen?” I ask Bram.

“Only if you send it to me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
